1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable exercise device or dumbbell or barbell or the like, and more particularly to an adjustable exercise device or dumbbell including an improved compact structure for allowing the weight members to be easily and quickly and readily and adjustably attached to or disengaged from the weight carrier or handle and for allowing the adjustable dumbbell to be easily operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercise devices or barbells or dumbbells comprise a central handle member to be grasped or held by the user, and a number of weight plates to be attached onto the ends of the handle member for weight lifting or exercising purposes, or for exercising or training the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,478 to Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,446 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,093 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,606 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,674 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,424 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,931 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,243 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,536 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,214 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,077 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,641 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,613 to Wang disclose several typical adjustable dumbbells each comprising a number of weight plates or weight members selectively or adjustably attaching or mounting onto the handle shaft or handle bar that is provided for being held or grasped by the users to train the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user, and a latch device attached onto the handle and/or the weighted plates for selectively or adjustably mounting or securing selected or different number of the weighted plates on the ends of the handle and for exercising or training the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
A supporting base is further required to be provided for stably supporting the weight plates or weight members in place, and the latch device is required to be moved relative to the handle or the weight plates or weight members or actuated to engage with the required or selected number of the weighted plates or weight members when the weight plates or weight members are supported on or in the supporting base, and before the handle and the weight plates or weight members may be lifted or moved away from the supporting base, and the latch device is required to be moved relative to the handle or the weight plates or weight members or actuated to engage with and to couple the required or selected number of the weighted plates or weight members to the handle before the handle and the weight plates or weight members may be lifted or moved away from the supporting base.
However, the typical adjustable dumbbells include a complicated structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the manufacturers and that may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable dumbbells.